The Caribbean Haunting Stories
The Ghost of Port Royal There used to be a very rich trader basing his business on Port Royal, the businessman used to have a lovely wife however she passed away many years ago due to a very rare disease. She died after giving birth to his only daughter. The man was rich but he always wanted more and never had time for his daughter. He began to get greedier and greedier and started to do dealings illegally with pirates. The pirates would ask for him to smuggle a few crates of goods and he would get paid in exchange. One day in the middle of the night he was carrying a barrel of gunpowder which he was depositing to a Pirate Ship on the docks. As he lowered the barrel a pirate, leaned over with a torch, a spark caught and the whole barrel blew up. The man went wild and drew a saber, killing the entire crew of the ship. The man however survived, he was lucky but he changed. The shock had driven the trader mad, while he appeared totally normal most of the time but whenever he would hear a loud noise he would go insane and re-live that moment. Many years passed and the businessman stopped his dealings with pirates and began to spend more time with his lovely daughter who was succeeding very well in her life. She already had a job and could read and write. This was more than most boys at her time. She had fallen in love with a man and she was to be married in a weeks time. On the day of the wedding, many people arrived and the hubbub of pleasant conversation resounded across the Large Manor that the rich man owned. Suddenly disaster struck, a large rum barrel the size of an elephant came loose of its hinges and rolled downstairs towards the attic. A brave man attempted to stop the barrels progress but the sword he had drawn proved utterly useless against the large barrel and it continued to heave over him. People started screaming as the barrel fell into the basement where gunpowder was stored, the leaking barrel passed the powder, however, a part of it leaked into the barrels. This was utterly terrible as the entire basement exploded the rich trader's daughter stood in shock, nobody suffered very much only the one person that attempted to block the barrel had been injured so be it very much. The rich trader's eye twitched and he yelled picking up a broadsword from the injured man and began using it as though it was a saber he yelled war cries and things like DOWN WITH YOU PIRATE SCUM! The guests were nearly all killed, his son-in-law attempted to stop the man but alas, he was killed. After destroying the guests he turned to his daughter but before he could yell a pirate war cry his feeble heart gave out and the man collapsed, dead. His daughter wept realizing she had nothing to live for as she gazed at the blood-filled, burning room she reached for a dagger but before she could pierce her own heart a falling piece of timber set her aflame. She died screaming, however, her spirit lives on as The Flying Banshee in search of her dead husband she can still be found haunting Port Royal late at night her body burned still in the remaining parts of her dress. Should you ever come across The Flying Banshee turn back for when you hear the wail of her sorrow your life will end. Write A story The Caribbean Haunting Stories need more! Please write up a story on this page! The Curse of The HMS Impregnable On a cold full moonlight sea with calm waters and gentle breeze, it is said you can see the HMS Impregnable. A massive 80 cannon broadside 1st rate ship of the line. It is said that a long time ago there was a massive treasure trove of Aztec gold in the city of Tenochtitlan. It took this massive ship 5 trips to get the gold out to Spain. Pirates throughout the Caribbean lusted for this massive and powerful ship. over the span of 3 years, it was attacked 250 each time by a pirate smarter and better equipped then the last. However, on one long cold, Full, moonlight night it was attacked by a pirate with 4 1st rate ships of the line. the HMS impregnable overpowered even this magnificent fleet but the ships were a decoy because the pirate knew he couldn't defeat the massive ship in a naval battle so he boarded the ship and slew the crew. But that was a fatal mistake because with the captain's dying breath he cursed him, the ship, and his crew to an eternity as undead ghosts and their thirst, hunger, and pleasures could never be filled and then he set alight the gunpowder and destroyed the ship and everyone on it to make his curse permanent. The only way the crew can escape being ghosts is to take the body of anybody that crosses paths with the magnificent ship. So if you're in the same weather they were in then you better put full sail and head the opposite way or you'll take the crew's place as ghosts while they take your bodies! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Chapters Category:Fan Characters Category:Folklore Category:POTCO